The World Map
Continents The world consists of two continents, Thyra and Thassos, separated by a narrow sea and a chain of islands known as The Cinders. The north of both continents are rocky and mountainous, and the Crookback Mountains stretch across both continents, containing numerous volcanic peaks. There are two major seas between the continents, the Northern Sea, often called the Merchant's Choke, and the southern sea, the Sea of Shadows. The northern sea was once spanned by the Bridge of Dusk, which connected Tarbad to Ryu. It was destroyed at the beginning of the Opal War. All around the major continents are groups of islands, which are also settled. The largest and most notable of these are Opal in the north, and Shosen and Peluma in the south. Notable groups of smaller islands are The Cinders and The Stepping Stones. : Since The Scorching, much of the land and all of the cities in the north have been utterly destroyed both by the event itself and by the rising of the dead. Most of the north is now a wasteland where undead walk the earth, and life is unable to grow. Thyra: Thyra is the westen continent, primarily inhabited by men. It is almost entirely under the control of the Thyran Empire. The central plains of Thyra make the kingdom prosperous with its rich farmlands and lush temperate forests. The southern coast of Thyra is highly settled and over the past 200 years its population has boomed due to the events in the north and new trade routes being forged with the east. Along with the cities of the Thyran Empire and The Fairlands , the eastern swamps of Thyra are known as The Piglands. They are populated mostly by Kobolds and Orcs, which the Thyran Host uses for military practice. The northern cities of Torvak and Ryu have been utterly destroyed by The Scorching. Informaton on villages around the major cities will be found under the entry for the main city. Cities of Thyra: *Torvak *Ryu *Corinth *Hagar's Citadel (Aboroth ) *Selgunda *Roque *Fontu *Adell Thassos: In contrast to Thyra, Thassos is much more sparsely populated. Within it are several older and waning kingdoms of elves, dwarves, men and orcs. Its central plains are less cultivated save in the southern human villages Flintrock and Davin, and in the dwarves mountain passes near Kazan . In the north is a rich forest called Corvnir Vale that is co-inhabited by elves and fey, with their major civilization center being Corvnir. In the south the forests are thick and wild with very little known settlement. The east of Thassos is a swampy marsh in which few traders land and even fewer travelers venture; It is primarily inhabited by warring tribes of Orc barbarians. The northern cities of Chenal and Tarbad, collectively known as the Cities of Steel, were both utterly destroyed by The Scorching. Cities of Thassos: *Tarbad *Chenal *Corvnir *Kazan *Davin *Flintrock Opal: Opal is a large island off the northeastern coast of Thassos, and it is the seat of the Opal Spires. It is primarily made up of a series of huge fortress-like spires from which the sorcerous organization operated. The greatest of these spires was known as The Pike, and it was the seat of the leader of the Opal Spires. The island has also been utterly destroyed by The Scorching. Shosen and Peluma: These two islands both have very mixed populations. The cultures of the people there are old strange, though they have some of the least xenophobic tendencies regarding others. This is believed to be largely due to their bizarre religious practices.